Change Your Mind
by Notoveru
Summary: Rachel Berry left Lima years ago after experiencing one of the worst moments in her short life.Transferring to a performing arts school in Massachusetts she find a new home and friends but when her best friend Brittany goes through a life changing experience, Rachel finds herself seeing the not so welcoming 'Welcome to Lima, Ohio' sign again. AU story
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Change Your Mind**

**Rating: T (May change later)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**A/N: **This is my first story so any comments/tips would be helpful. This is set during junior year of high school and is going to be eventual Faberry/ Brittana. It's completely AU btw :-) Hope you guys like it!

(Rachel's )

_December 6__th__, 2010_

_Dear diary,_

_ These last few weeks have been so very stressful on our family, dealing with the aftermath of the accident and legal issues. Finally, everything's been finalized and Britt is legally apart of the Berry family. She wants to return to our hometown in Lima, Ohio and go back to public school. The private school we'd been attending here in Massachusetts was great for performing artists and I finally found a place I could call home. I really don't want to leave and return to that hellhole in Ohio but if it makes Britt happy again I will._

_ Sincerely yours,_

_ Rachel B. Berry_

Closing my journal I try to let all of it soak into my brain and prepare myself for what's to come in a matter of days. Glancing over to the other side of my room and seeing Britt's body shaking in her sleep, I quickly decide that this isn't all about me.

Walking over to her and laying myself down on the bed, I start to rub soothing circles on her back. Softly humming an old lullaby in her hair, I feel her start to calm down and drift into a deep sleep. Closing my eyes, I feel myself drift off into a dream filled with happy memories from the past.

_(Rachel's dream)_

Turning onto her back, Rachel felt cold water splash on her face as she lay out on a tanning chair. Rachel sat up and glared at Brittany who was attempting to get Lord Tubbington into the pool, "Watch yourself Britt's, I know where you keep Sir Quacks-a-lot and we all know how much Lord Tubbington misses his special friend." Rachel smirked at the disgusted look on Britt's face and laid back down onto the chair.

Brittany shook her head quickly back and forth, "Please don't Rae, I had to wash him like a thousand times the last time Lord Tubbington found him. Still with the disgusted look on her face she continued, "I was so scared for him…. I've never seen Lord Tubbington act so mean towards someone who isn't you Rae."

Rachel quietly laughed at Brittany's innocence, "Trust me Britt's that cat wasn't mad. He was –" A soft hand moved in before Rachel could finish her statement and covered her mouth before anything inappropriate could be said.

A tall older version of Brittany towered over Rachel and slowly removed her hand from Rachel's mouth, "It's time to eat ladies hurry before your dad burns them even more Brittany, and Rachel please do your best to filter your mouth at dinner." Rachel laughed and said a simple "ok" before she joined Britt at the patio dinner table.

(End of Rachel's dream)

Feeling the sunlight hitting her eyelids, Rachel slid out of Brittany's bed and found the early riser had already packed up her side of the room as Rachel was sleeping. Groaning as blood rushed to her head she made her way to the bathroom and did her daily morning routine.

Throwing on some short shorts and a baggy sweater she grudgingly made her way down the steps towards the kitchen. Watching her dad's prepare breakfast while Britt packed up living room stuff, Rachel decided to help Brittany. Today would be their last day spent in this house which had been her home since 7th grade. As she picked up an old school picture of her mind flashed back to the last time she was in Lima.

(Start of flash back)

Monday October 29, 2007

_Walking down the main hallway of William McKinley Middle School, the one and only Rachel Berry stopped at her locker and dropped her books off at her locker while trying to sneakily read her phone._

_Opening up the instant messenger and checking for any new messages she sighed in disappointment when it was empty. Ever since August she had been chatting with a girl by the username "SkySplits" who she had met on a poetry site for teens. _

_Over time they developed a great friendship and knew each other's deepest secrets and flaws, despite never actually seeing one another in person. Rachel knew she was in love with the poet even if she never actually met her, even if "SkySplits" only knew her as "XxBroadway1DayxX". _

_Rachel sent "SkySplits" a video clip of her performing at a local community production yesterday along with a message declaring her love for the poet. Rachel never got a response which was very unusual since she always received a good morning message from the poet before school and "SkySplits" was online when she sent it. _

_Closing her locker and walking to her next class, Rachel saw various papers scattered around the hallway and out of curiosity picked one up. Seeing her instant message history filled with her secrets and the love letter she wrote printed out on this sheet of paper was more unexpected than the ice cold slushy she felt hit her face when she looked up._

_Gasping at the freezing sensation and trying to wipe out the stinging corn syrup and ice out of her eyes; Rachel was in utter shock and confusion as a group of jocks dumped empty cups on the ground. Running as quickly as possible to the nearest bathroom, Rachel hurriedly washed her face in the sink and tried the best she could to get the slushy stains out of her favorite animal sweater. _

_Looking into the mirror she saw the picture of her performing attached to the love letter she wrote to "SkySplits". Written under the love letter was "_**Rachel Berry is a dirty Lesbian" **_that was all she managed to read before her vision was blurred by tears._

_In her mind she wondered if "SkySplits" went to her school and immediately regretted her declaration of love online. With shaking hands Rachel fumbled for her phone and tried as best she could to dial her daddy's number. Sobbing into the phone all Rachel managed to get out was, "I need you daddy. Please hurry. I love you." Stuffing her phone into her backpack Rachel waited in a toilet stall for her daddy to come._

(End of flash back) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Did you guys like it? If so let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Dogluvertoo thanks for your review! To answer one of your questions, yes Rachel is still in high school she's currently in junior year and the Brittany situation will be cleared up hopefully in this chapter. As for who put up the love letter…. guess you'll have to keep reading to find out ;) lol.

Here's chapter 2 for those of you reading this story…

December 7, 2010

(Rachel's P.O.V)

Snapping out of my flash back I slowly place the picture into a box and close it, shutting that chapter of my life for just a little longer. Joining Britt at the kitchen table I start to push the assorted fruit around my plate, feeling the sadness from my flashback consuming me. My daddy LeRoy puts his empty plate in the sink, "Brittany dear, you have all your parents items packed up right?" Placing her fork down on her plate Brittany says, "Yes, Mr. Berry, are we still stopping by the cemetery before we leave town?"

Hiram Berry, Rachel's papa addresses Brittany, "Of course we are and you've always been a member of this family Brittany, you don't have to be so formal with us." I look over to Brittany and see a genuine smile on her face, "Thank you so much you guys for everything really." Brittany throws a grape at me, "You ok Rae? You look sadder than Lord Tubbington when I took away his cigarettes….."

Rachel chuckles at Brittany's crazy comparisons and responds quietly, "Yeah Britt, I just had a lot on my mind. Do you want me to help you pick some flowers out for your parents?" Brittany excitedly shook her head up and down, "Yes!yes!yes!" Jumping out of her seat Brittany ran up the stairs and was back downstairs dressed before Rachel finished her last bite of her muffin; Rachel smiled at how happy Britt was even when she was picking flowers for her parent's grave. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she felt long arms wrap around her body, "thanks Rach. You're an amazing friend."

"You're a great friend too Britt and I don't think I've told you this enough but I love you so much." Brittany pulled away from the hug and looked into Rachel's sad brown eyes, "They're in a better place Rae and I'm glad they can have their peace now. Please don't be sad about them Rae they wouldn't want us to be sad, they want us to be happy and move on with our lives and make them proud. I love you too Rach so tell me what's wrong. You've been zoned out all morning."

Putting on the pants and jacket Brittany got from upstairs for her Rachel looked around for her boots, "Britt have you seen my boots anywhere?" Tapping her foot impatiently Brittany replied, "There by the door. Why are you changing the subject Rae?" Finally locating her boots Rachel pulled them on and pulled Brittany out the door. Walking toward the local flower shop with Brittany in tow Brittany sighed impatiently, "We're sister's now Rae and were best friends if that means nothi-" Rachel stopped abruptly and interrupted Britt's sentence, "It means everything to me Britt don't ever doubt that ok? I was just packing away my old school pictures and had some horrible feelings and memories come back."

Realizing they had stopped in front of a Starbucks Brittany thought they should stop for something warm before their other errands, "let's get some hot cocoa while we talk Rach." Stepping into the warm and cozy coffeehouse Rachel ordered their cocoa and joined Brittany at a secluded table. Rachel sighed and began her story that not even her dad's really knew, "7th grade I was naïve and foolish enough to proclaim my love for someone I didn't even know. I met her online on a poetry site for teens and we connected over our love for Edgar Allen Poe. After talking for the first time we instantly connected and talked after that for almost 2 months before I messed it up. Brittany sipped on her cocoa silently urging Rachel to continue by grasping her hand. Rachel continued, "I shared so much of myself with her as did she and in the end it was all used against me. I told her about my plans for Broadway, my insecurities about my looks and the bullies, and you know what she did?" Brittany silently shook her head no and Rachel continued, "She quoted Barbra! Out of all the people Britt she quoted my idol. How could I not fall in love after that..." Brittany gave Rachel's hand a squeeze, "What quote was it Rae?" Rachel trailed off in a whisper, ". . . it is true, even people with painful childhoods . . . grow up to be more interesting people. So, there's always a positive to a negative." A lone tear slid down Rachel's face, Brittany handed her a napkin and spoke for Rachel, "That's one of your favorite Barbra quotes Rae."

Rachel wiped the tear, "I know Brit. I know. She even told me how she was bullied as a little kid and changed her image to fit in but reassured me that I didn't need to change, and that she liked me the way I am. It was so unreal that I found someone like her and I finally had a friend. But then I messed up so badly by sending her a love letter…." Being the more intuitive one Brittany sensed that wasn't all that was to it and searched in Rachel's eyes for her answer.

"Besides the love letter what else did you send her?" Rachel looked down at the table and softly answered Brittany, "I also sent a video of me singing 'Don't rain on my parade' at one of my community concerts. I just wanted her to really know who I was, and I thought since we had already shared so much that it would be ok." Brittany knew in her mind that this girl Rachel was talking to online had to have liked Rachel also but it didn't explain why she had sabotaged Rachel.

"I realize that sending that love letter was wrong of me and I shouldn't have done that, but I just didn't expect it to be used to out me." Brittany nodded, "I understand Rae and I'm glad you confided in me about this." Rachel slowly stood up and grabbed the empty sups, "I'm glad I did too. I'm a new person now and I could care less what those people think about me. Let's get to that flower shop now Britt."

Finally done with picking flowers for Britt's parents, the two teens walked up to graves where Mr. & Mrs. Peirce were resting and said their goodbyes before they left this town. On the way back to the house the two made a detour to visit the bridge where Britt's parents had died. Placing flowers down for the other people who lost their lives when this bridge collapsed, Rachel and Brittany finally made their way home.

Walking up the steps of what use to be the Berry's home, Rachel see's the last boxes to leave the house drive away. Sitting down on the porch steps with Britt, Rachel takes in the wonderful scenery as Britt rests her head on Rachel.

After about 30 minutes her dad's pull up and it's time for the duo to leave this town and make their way back to Lima. Trying her best to wake the sleeping Brittany next to her, she eventually pulls Britt up off the cold porch and into the truck as they start their long journey back to Rachel's personal hell.

A/N: Thanks to all those who have Followed/reviewed etc. I should have a pretty decent sized chap. b4 Saturday. I just wrote these 2 short chapters today to see if the story would get anyone interested. Next chapter they'll be settled into their house in lima and getting ready for school….so expect some drama ppl :0 that's it for now sooooo…peace :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I really enjoy reading all of your reviews, thanks for taking the time to write them **

**My internet has been pretty shitty all weekend and it didn't get fixed till earlier today….and I don't have a Beta to edit this so it took a while. Sorry for any mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Monday December 9, 2010

(Rachel's P.O.V)

I've always hated Monday's and begged daddy to let me and Britt have just one more day to ourselves before school started. Britt and I spent the day unpacking the boxes that had arrived and watching old films.

In the middle of watching The Lion King 1 ½ for the second time today (which Britt demanded) the doorbell rang upstairs and I watched as Britt ran up the basement stairs. Seeing Britt left the money on the couch I make my way up the stairs and to the front door.

"You talk funny…" and in a quieter voice Brittany asked, "Are you a Leprechaun?" Quickly shaking his head 'no' Rory slid the pizza out of its carrier and tried to hand it to the blonde girl, "No. Leprechauns don't-"

Feeling it was time for her to finally step in Rachel cut off the young boy, "Here's your money. Goodbye." Taking the pizza and slamming the door closed Rachel glared at the boys retreating figure in the darkness. 'Brittany would have been crushed if he told her the truth' thought Rachel silently in her head.

Following the excited Blonde downstairs Rachel pressed play and sat the pizza in between them, "Rachel! I can't believe we just met a real leprechaun! Do you think he knows any unicorns?" Rachel smiled at her best friend antics, "Maybe Britt. Let's hurry up so we can get our stuff ready for school tomorrow."

Brittany nodded in agreement and grabbed another slice of pizza before leaning back and watching the movie.

* * *

(After the Movie)

Walking up to their half-finished bedroom, Rachel sat on the edge of her bed as Brittany finished her shower. Feeling too tired to shower tonight; Rachel lay back on her bed and thought about the neighbors she met earlier today.

* * *

(Earlier that day)

Quinn Fabray watched from her best friend's porch, as the new neighbors moved in across the street. Seeing the face of the girl who she had been sketching from memory for almost 4 years, Quinn grabbed her sketchbook and quickly searched the house for her best friend Santana, whose family she had been living with since sophomore year. Walking into their shared bedroom she saw Santana looking out the window staring at the family moving in across from them.

"Stop staring San. What if they saw you? They probably think were creepy." said Quinn looking out the window towards the people moving in seeing if they noticed them. Santana quickly snapped out of the trance she had been in, "You know what tubbers-" Santana cuts herself off when she sees the look on Quinn's face, "Why do you look like someone just killed your dog Q?"

"How could you not recognize them S, they're the only openly gay couple in Lima." Slowly Santana realized who Quinn was talking about and why she looked so heartbroken, "That's the girl you were in love with in middle school right?" Quinn stared longingly out the window, "It's not past tense San. I still love her even though she probably hates me after what happened."

Quinn sat down on her bed glancing at her picture of Beth before replying to Santana, "I was thinking about going to go over there to introduce myself, but I saw her while I was on the porch and came inside before she turned around."

Santana watched Quinn closely, "Were still going to have to introduce ourselves later, you know how my mom is." Quinn looked out the window watching Rachel and her family take boxes inside, 'who's the blonde girl…' thought Quinn silently in her head.

Quinn stood up and brushed the nervous sweat off her hand, "I'm going to make something to take over there. Are you going over there with me when I'm done?" Santana muttered, "Yea I'm going over there with your Betty Crocker ass, I wanna meet this girl and the hot blonde I saw with her…"

Quinn chuckled at her best friend's comment and went downstairs to find something to make. Searching through the cabinets and seeing no baking mix she sat in deep silence trying to come up with something to take, since she couldn't drive to the store herself. It occurred to Quinn that Rachel said she was a vegan in one of their conversations all those years ago. Grabbing various fruits out of her fridge she began to assemble a tropical fruit salad making sure to slice them as perfect as she could.

"Santana get up before I leave your ass here!" about 3 seconds later she heard the Latina girl run down the stairs and almost pushed Quinn out the door. Catching herself before she and the fruit bowl dropped Quinn glared at her friend, "Really San, run any faster and your boobs are gonna fly out." Muttering a 'Bitch don't be jealous' at Quinn, Santana led the way to the Berry's front door and knocked when they arrived.

Quinn turned to Santana, "They have a doorbell San, and you don't have to knock like in Lima Heights, look."

Santana scoffed at Quinn as the blonde rang the doorbell, hearing a voice inside the house yell, "Hold on I'm Coming!" Quinn heard giggles next to her and glared at her very inappropriate friend.

"I bet she says that in bed Q" Quinn glared at the girl beside her for what felt like the hundredth time today, not noticing someone had opened the door.

"Well that's one way to make an impression, I'm Rachel and you are?" Quinn looked at the beautiful goddess in front of her, "I-I'm Quinn and this is...uhh this is-" Quinn mentally slapped herself for stuttering like some awestruck teenage boy still dazed by the sound of Rachel's laughter.

"Santana. My names Santana and we live across from you." Quinn watched how Rachel's hair bounced when she nodded at Santana.

"I made this for you. Well not just for you but for everyone in your house I guess, I remembered you were a vegan and-"

Santana rudely shoved the bowl of fruit into Rachel's hand, "Nice talking but we have to go now." pulling the silent Quinn back across the street.

Slamming the house door behind her Santana watched as Quinn leaned against the door with a goofy look on her face, "You look like some overly excited pimple-faced teenage boy and it's sickening me."

Quinn smiled to herself at the thought of Rachel's smile and made her way to her bed still smiling to herself.

* * *

**-Time jump to the first day of school for Rachel and Brittany-**

Rachel and Brittany made their way through McKinley High's front doors confidence etched on their faces when they were both nervous on the inside. Locating the main office Brittany and Rachel retrieved their schedules and locker numbers from a bored looking secretary.

"Ok Britt we have different 1st periods but after that we'll be together for the day. I'll walk you there." Rachel knew how easily Brittany could get lost and was glad she could at least walk Britt to her first class.

Arriving at the chemistry room Rachel glanced around the room seeing Quinn and Santana seated at the back of the room, "Those two girls live across from us, they came to the door when you were napping. They're pretty nice so ask them if you need anything." Rachel felt Brittany encase her in a bone crushing hug and watched as Britt bounced into the classroom sitting right beside Santana.

Walking towards her 1st period Rachel watched as a friendly looking Asian girl was slushied by a group of jocks. Immediately helping the girl to the bathroom Rachel took off her t-shirt revealing a gray tank top underneath, "Take off your shirt and you can wear mine instead. What's your name? I'm Rachel if you're wondering."

Pulling on Rachel's shirt the Asian girl finally spoke, "I'm Tina and sorry if you've been asked this a thousand times already but are you new here?"

Taking out a leather jacket from her bag Rachel pulled it on and replied to Tina, "I guess I am. Do you happen to know where room 201 is? Maybe on the way you can explain to me why you just got slushied."

Exiting the bathroom Rachel and Tina walked down the hall in silence until Tina finally spoke, "I'm in glee club which isn't really popular here and we tend to get bullied."

Nodding Rachel spoke lightly, "I see. Well if you shouldn't stop doing something you love just because it's different. Different is good."

Tina smiled at Rachel, "Thanks for understanding. We're currently desperate for members so we can compete at sectionals if you're interested."

Rachel thanked Tina and walked into her first period of history, all eyes on her when the door creaked open.

"Ms. Berry you're 10 minutes late for my class on your first day. Not the best way to make an impression."

Rachel sat down on a chair in the front of the class silently hearing countless whisper's around her. Feeling the burn of stares she opened her journal and tried to pay attention to the lesson.

-Brittany's POV-

I sat my stuff down on the desk next to this latina girl who was glaring down at her phone, "Hi! I'm Brittany and your either Santana or Quinn right?"

The blonde girl spoke up for her friend, "Yea I'm Quinn she's Santana. You live with Rachel right?" hearing this piece of information Santana instantly looked up, "Hi I'm Santana" putting on her best seductive look.

Laughing at Santana's attempt to flirt with me I answered Quinn, "Yea were sisters. Could you tell me about the programs hear before we start class?" directing my attention only to Quinn which infuriated Santana even more.

"Yea we don't have that much here but there's cheerleading, which is the only highlight of this school's sport program."

I finally noticed the matching uniforms they had on, "It's too late for me to sign up anyway are there any other clubs I can join?"

I looked to Santana feeling her stare on me and winked at her.

Quinn oblivious to our flirting answered, "I'm captain of the cheerios so we could arrange a try out if you want. And there's glee club but…"

The teacher stopped writing on the chalkboard, "Ms. Fabray I would advise you to stop speaking and pay attention."

Watching Quinn copy down the notes I knew she wasn't paying attention to Santana and I anymore. I felt Santana poke me and then slide a note onto my desk.

'_**Brittney's a pretty name for a pretty face ;)'**_Santana wrote. Oh wow she seriously has no game, I wrote back to her:

'_It's BRITTANY and how many times have you used that line? It sucked.' _I laughed at how shocked Santana looked at my response.

'_**Well I could tell you some even better ones at dinner tonight' **_Cocky much?

'_What makes you think I'm free? Or that I'm even interested in going to dinner with you. Cause I'm not.'_

'_**Everyone's interested in this. Even blind people. I'm just that hot' **_I rolled my eyes at her and crumpled up the note hoping she would get the hint and leave me alone.

* * *

(After First Period)

(Rachel's POV)

I stood outside of Britt's 1st period waiting for them to get out watching a hopeless Santana try to flirt with Britt.

"What happened to your shirt Rae?" Brittany looked confused and an angry looking Santana and Quinn appeared behind her.

"I loaned it to a friend. Did you find any dancing groups you can join Britt?" Brittany gave me this look like 'we're talking about this later'

"Quinn said I could try out for this thing called cheerios but I don't want to be made into cereal Rachel." Quinn smiled at Brittany, "Cheerios is what they call cheerleading here Brittany and you can try out after school today if you want."

"That's great Britt, I'm actually going to check out this glee club thing after school so I'll meet you when you're done. Where is she trying out Quinn?"

Quinn looked surprised that I remembered her name and even a little flustered, "It's on the football field near the student parking lot. And you said you're interested in glee club? Santana and I were just preparing our auditions for glee as well."

Santana glared at Quinn while Quinn glared back even harder, wiping the glare off of Santana's face.

"Oh that's great maybe you can help me with my audition later. What classes do you two have next?"

When both of the girls answered 'Spanish' Rachel smiled, "I guess we can all walk together. If you two don't mind?"

Quinn immediately answered, "It's okay Rachel and the Spanish teacher is also the glee club teacher so you can talk to him about auditioning."

Stepping inside the Spanish room with Quinn, Santana and Brittany behind her Rachel introduced herself to the teacher.

"I'm Rachel Berry and this is my sister Brittany Pierce we just transferred from a performing arts school and I heard you're the one to talk to for glee club."

The curly haired man smiled genuinely at Rachel, "Yes I am nice to meet you two, I'm Will Schuester and if you would like to talk after lunch about you glee audition you can meet me here after school."

Rachel nodded and joined the others in the back of the room, taking the empty seat next to Quinn.

Mr. Schuester was attempting to teach Spanish to a class full of kids who could care less, Rachel whispered over to Quinn who was writing in a leather journal, "Do you know what you're performing for your glee audition?"

Quinn nervously turned to Rachel, "I might perform an original song but I don't want to seem like an over achiever or anything so I haven't really decided yet. Do you know what you're performing?"

Rachel smiled at how adorable Quinn was acting, "It wouldn't be over achieving Quinn. How long have you been composing songs?"

Quinn shrugged, "For a while, I started out writing poetry and progressed into song writing."

On the inside Quinn was mentally slapping herself for giving so much away, she couldn't let Rachel know yet. First she had to show Rachel who she really was before she ruined it with past mistakes.

Rachel didn't seem to pick up on anything yet so Quinn continued, "You attended a performing arts school right?" Rachel nodded. "So could you maybe practice with me later and give me some tips?"

Rachel had a surprised look on her face so Quinn continued, "I hope I'm not being to forward but I'm just excited. About glee that is."

Rachel laughed, "Its fine, what time should I come by your place?"

"Around 7:30 if that's not too late for you" Said a flustered looking Quinn.

Rachel nodded and pulled out her Spanish notebook, "That's fine with me, here's my number in case you need to contact me before or anything." Tearing a piece of notebook paper out of her journal Rachel slid her number onto Quinn's desk.

Trying to keep her cool Quinn nodded, not trusting her voice to speak and trying to keep the big smile off her face.

* * *

-End of school day-

Rachel walked down the hall towards 's room and was glad when she spotted the man, after spending 15 minutes wandering these halls.

"Hey Rachel, you made it! Follow me and I'll show you where glee meets after school and you can get a feel for what we do here."

"Sounds great Mr. Schuester, I'm looking forward to participating in this club of yours."

Mr. Schuester stopped in front of a music room, "Call me Mr. Schue, Rachel we're all friends here."

Rachel glanced around the room at all the smiling faces as she stepped through the door and was happy to see someone that she knew.

"Hi I'm Rachel Berry and I just started at McKinley. I transferred from a performing arts school in Massachusetts and Tina talked me into checking out your glee club."

Murmurs of 'nice to meet you' filled the air and Rachel took this moment to look at each person sitting in the risers, there was an athletic looking Asian boy sitting next to Tina, a nerdy looking boy sitting in a wheelchair, a boy dressed in all designer sat next to an African American girl who was dressed just as well were sitting in the back row. And then there was a boy with a Mohawk who looked severely out of place in this club.

"Nice to meet you guys also, I don't have an audition or anything prepared so I'll just sit back and watch you guys today."

Rachel sat down and watched the group line up in front of her, "Well you already know my name is Tina" Tina pointed to the athletic Asian guy next to her, "This is my boyfriend Mike he's a dancer, The flamboyant looking guy is Kurt and the girl next to him is Mercedes. Artie is the one in the wheelchair and Puck is the one with the squirrel on his head."

Laughter filled the room as Puck scowled, "We'll perform Don't Stop Believing by Journey, It's sort of anthem here."

Rachel watched how happy the group looked together performing this song and felt at ease with the people around her.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait hopefully y'all are still interested in this story. Next update is most likely gonna be Friday and will feature Rachel and Quinn's get together and more of Santana trying to get Brittany's attention. Review if you like! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I had to think of a good song for Quinn to audition with and then I came across Arianna Grande's cover of Die in Your Arms by Justin Beiber and basically awestruck. Here's the link: /watch?v=ewnhncpo64o (just put youtube in front) Check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

6:45 p.m.

Quinn tapped her foot impatiently as Coach grilled her over bringing a girl to try out this late in the season.

"Be happy I anticipated this Q and already read her file. Tell the giraffe over there that I'll have her uniform tomorrow."

Felling she was dismissed Quinn quickly ran over to where Brittany sat in the bleachers trying to ignore Santana, "You're in Brittany, she'll have your uniform ready tomorrow morning in her office."

Suddenly engulfed by the bubbly blonde Quinn tried to steady herself before she fell.

"Thanks a lot Quinn and good luck with Rachel later." Brittany gave Quinn a wink and ran off towards the parking lot."

Santana watched Brittany run away, "Ok what is wrong with her? I didn't even get a bye or anything."

Quinn laughed at how childish her friend was acting, "Maybe if you stopped annoying her with your flirting she would actually like you."

Santana glared at Quinn and stood up off the bleachers, "Whatever tubers. What exactly am I supposed to do while you're having your date with Rachel in my room?"

"Get over yourself and go be a good co-captain and ask Brittany if you can help her with the routines over at her house. Just be sincere about it without any flirting and she might agree."

With that last statement, Quinn hurriedly rushed towards the locker room, glancing down at her cell phone. _Shit its 7 o'clock already? _

Quinn grabbed her school stuff out her gym locker and jogged to her car quickly getting in and checking her phone.

'**Hey Quinn, its Rachel. Britt said you were still at McKinley are we still on for 7:30? If you're busy that's okay…'**

Quinn quickly responded to Rachel's text:

'_I'm finished and about to leave just waiting for Santana. Can you do me a favor though?'_

Santana finally joined Quinn in their car trying to read Quinn's phone, "Watcha doin Q?"

Quinn closed her phone, "Trying to see if I can get you some one on one with Brittany since you were too chicken to go after her earlier."

Santana looked frustrated, "She was already driving away with Berry, and you didn't expect me to run after a car did you? Damn."

Quinn smirked, "You can act like you don't care San, but I see right through your façade."

Santana took a deep breath, "Okay maybe I do like her a little bit, but did you see those moves earlier? It's just a physical attraction that's it."

Quinn snickered, "Sure it is San."

Quinn felt her phone vibrate in her lap.

'**Ok. Let me guess, Santana has nothing to do and you're wondering if Britt will keep her company?'**

_Damn. She's good, thought Quinn. _Her phone vibrated again.

'**Britt told me how Santana flirted with her earlier, and as long as Santana keeps it strictly friendly Britt says she can come over.'**

'_Okay, thanks Rachel. See you soon.'_

(Arriving at the Lopez residence)

**7:15**

Quinn flew through the front door and up the stairs, stripping down as fast as she could and jumping into the shower. Quinn quickly shampooed her hair and used her favorite body wash to cleanse her body.

**7:30**

The doorbell ring and Santana shouted from the other bathroom, "Someone's at the door Quinn!"

Quinn dried her hair as quickly as she could and wrapped a towel securely around her body. Running down the steps and looking through the peephole, Quinn saw Rachel standing on the porch.

She cracked the door open and Rachel's eyes darted to the towel on Quinn's body.

"I'm sorry- just you said 7:30 and-" Rachel stuttered out trying to avoid watching the water droplets disappearing in between Quinn's breast.

"Don't apologize it's my fault." Quinn opened the door a little more so Rachel could get by.

"You can wait down here while I get dressed upstairs. Feel free to get some water or a snack while you're down here."

Rachel watched Quinn's long muscular legs ascend up the stairs and wiped her suddenly sweaty palm on her jeans. Rachel tried to focus on the reason she was really here, and went over some lyrics in her mind trying to pass the time.

About 5 minutes later Quinn came down the steps dressed in a cheerios hoodie and some ridiculously short gym shorts, "I'm just gonna grab a water and then we can go upstairs and practice."

Rachel nodded silently and stood up from her seat on the couch, following Quinn up the stairs when she returned with water.

Both girls stopped in front of a door decorated with various music symbols and song lyrics, "Before we go in here, I need to know that anything you see in here won't change your view of me."

Rachel looked straight into Quinn's enticing hazel eyes, "It won't Quinn."

Quinn pushed open the door revealing a room filled with a glossy black grand piano in the middle and various musical instruments lining the walls that also had lyrics painted on them. Rachel followed Quinn over to a comfy looking couch and sat down, placing her cell on the small coffee table in front of her.

Quinn walked over to a desk and picked up a small picture frame running her thumb over the glass. She walked back over to Rachel and sat down beside her, "I wanted to tell you this before anyone else got the chance to tell you at school" Quinn placed the picture into Rachel's hand, "Last year I had a baby, with someone who I didn't even love and got kicked out of my parents' home."

Rachel looked directly at Quinn, "You don't have to tell me this Quinn if you're not ready to,"

"I didn't tell anyone I was pregnant until I almost lost the baby at cheerios practice, and when Santana found out her family took me in. Beth's father offered to help with anything the baby and I needed but I didn't want to give him false hope of us being a family. I was such a bitch to him last year, and I'm glad he forgave me about it and accepted my friendship. I knew that I wasn't ready to support another life and last thing I wanted to do was leave her with a nanny while I was off at school and barely be there for her like my parents, so I found someone to adopt her. I spend my weekends with her but she doesn't know that I'm her birth mother."

Rachel grasped Quinn's hand seeing the insecure and vulnerable look on Quinn's face, "You're such a brave person and you did the right thing."

Quinn wiped a stray tear and smiled weakly at Rachel, "Thanks for listening to me, there's just so much I want to tell you about me and hopefully I will over time. But for now we should practice for glee."

Rachel watched Quinn take a seat at the piano looking so comfortable behind it and moving her finger's with admirable grace.

"I thought about singing something I wrote, but I decided on doing a cover of something else."

Rachel walked over to the piano and smiled at Quinn, "We'll I'm waiting to be amazed Miss Fabray."

Quinn smirked at Rachel and started with the opening chords of the song:

( **/watch?v=ewnhncpo64o Play link now…)**

_So you love me_

_As much as I love you yeah_

_Would you hurt me baby_

_Could you do that to me yeah_

_Would you lie to me baby_

_Cause the truth hurts so much more_

_Would you do the things that drive me crazy_

_Be my heart still at the door_

_Oh, I can't help it I'm just selfish_

_There's no way that I could share you_

_That would break my heart to pieces_

_Honestly the truth is_

_If I could just die in your arms_

_I wouldn't mind_

_Cause every time you touch me_

_I just die in your arms_

_Oooh, it feels so right_

_So baby baby please don't stop girl_

_Ooh, baby I know loving you ain't easy_

_It sure is worth a try_

_Ooh, if there is a reason to call me a fool_

_Cause I love too hard_

_Are there any rules baby_

_If this is a lesson_

_Then baby teach me to behave_

_Just tell me what I gotta do_

_Just to stay right next to you_

_Oh, I can't help it I'm just selfish_

_There's no way that I could share you_

_That would break my heart to pieces_

_Honestly the truth is_

_If I could just die in your arms_

_I wouldn't mind_

_Cause every time you touch me_

_I just die in your arms_

_Oooh, it feels so right_

_So baby baby please don't stop girl_

_Basically i'm staying here_

_I can't live without my baby_

_Loving you is so damn easy for me yeah_

_Aint no need for contemplating_

_Promise you won't keep me waiting_

_Tell me baby, i'm all that you need_

_If I could just die in your arms_

_I wouldn't mind_

_Cause every time you touch me_

_I just die in your arms_

_Oooh, it feels so right_

_So baby baby please don't stop girl_

_If I could just die in your arms_

_Imma make you believe girl_

_That I wouldn't mind_

_Don't stop baby no_

_It's what you do to me yeah_

_Wooh, no oh_

_Baby please don't go girl_

_Don't go, no no no_

Quinn softly faded out letting her voice ring out, opening her eyes and trying to keep a smile off her face at Rachel's reaction to her voice.

"So I'm amazed, Not only do you look like an angel but you sing like one too. I don't think you need any tips on how to sing Quinn." Rachel looked at Quinn who was failing at keeping the smirk off her face. "Oh I get it. You just wanted me alone Miss Fabray." Rachel smirked at Quinn who was now sporting a blush.

"Mmmhmm sure I did. Are you sure there's nothing I need to fix?" Quinn said trying to play it cool.

Rachel felt her phone vibrate, "It was great Quinn." Flipping her phone open Rachel saw a text from her Dad.

'**We're on our way with some dinner. Be there in 10.'**

"Do you have to go?" asked Quinn.

"Yeah in a few minutes, I guess you'll just have to wait to see me sing." Rachel winked at Quinn and stood up.

Quinn quickly stood up off the piano bench, "I could walk you back, it is getting kind of dark out there, you know." Quinn smiled sheepishly at Rachel.

"It's alright with me."

The two walked in silence across the street to Rachel's house and stood awkwardly at Rachel's door, not knowing what to say.

"Do you want to come inside for a little while, Britt and Santana are probably upstairs." Said Rachel softly.

"Okay. Hopefully Santana didn't annoy Brittany to death." Said Quinn.

They went up the stairs silently trying not to give themselves away, and Quinn peeked into Brittany's room.

Quinn whispered to Rachel who was behind her, "It looks like Santana is helping her study, and she's just kind of watching Britt work."

Rachel let out a soft 'awwwww' and poked Quinn's side, "Their so cute."

Quinn turned to face Rachel with a devious smirk on her face, "Let's take a picture and then we should just burst in there."

Rachel nodded and handed Quinn her cell, "I might need this in the future."

Quinn took the pictures and started a countdown on her fingers, on three the two girls jumped into the room with a loud 'Boo!'.

A startled Brittany pushed Santana off her bed causing the Latina to face plant onto the floor, "Oww fuck."

Santana clutched her jaw and opened her eyes glaring at whoever was hovering over her body. Noticing the light blue eyes that were staring at her she softened her glare, "Sorry Britt-britt."

Quinn and Rachel looked to each other wondering how the two in front of them had become so friendly.

Brittany helped Santana up, "No more cursing San or we can't be friends anymore. Now let's go get some ice or maybe a Band-Aid? They make everything better and I have unicorn ones."

Santana smiled, "I'll take the ice Britt."

Santana waited until Brittany was out in the hallway and turned to Rachel and Quinn, "Fuck you two."

Then she walked out the room and went downstairs to Brittany.

The two girls suddenly felt into a fit of laughter and made their way to Rachel's room which had a giant gold star on it.

Quinn laughed, "Please tell me I'm not about to be bombarded by hot pink walls and even more gold stars."

"I'm offended you think that Quinn." Rachel opened the doors to a room that had multiple pictures of New York sights aligned on the wall and signed records hanging up.

"It's very you, Rachel." Quinn walked over to a vanity table that had music sheets scattered across it and picked one up.

"You should perform one of these for glee, Rachel." Turning around, Quinn was met by chocolate brown orbs and lips that were barely an inch away from her very own.

Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes and swallowed nervously, "Thank you for today Quinn, I really enjoyed myself."

Quinn tried not to look down at Rachel's lips, "Me too."

**A/N: Cliffhanger anyone? Next chapter will be all about what Brittany and Santana did while Rachel and Quinn were away, and should be done by Friday. Leave me Review's if you guys have any suggestions on what Rachel should sing for glee. Peace! **


End file.
